Chi
Chi is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance He is 6 feet tall, weighing approximately 130 pounds. He appears to be about 17-18 with a slender yet muscular build (think pre-timeskip Ichigo). He has blood-red colored eyes with longish hair that comes down to his eyes that is of the same color with very pale skin. Personality Chi is pretty much a chill guy. He can range in moods pretty often due to either who he's talking to or what has been happening lately. If someone acts like a douche to him you can expect him to do the same to them. He doesn't take kindly too being insulted but isn't dumb enough to attack someone much stronger than him. He cares a lot about Chihana so he can often be over-protective of her. If anyone insults, threatens, etc. her they can expect to be met with dislike from both. History On a night two years ago a drunken fight broke out between members of Squad 6 and 11 in the Rukongai. 14 men (all from Squad 6) died. There was so much blood they say that the entire street where the fight happened was turned red with blood. This event was known as "Bloody Rukongai" and was quickly forgotten on orders from the Gotei. Chi was born from the residual reiatsu and blood that was left in the streets. He named himself after the first thing he saw (Chi means blood) and wandered in the Rukongai for a time before joining the Gotei. Now that he has gradutated he wishes to join Squad 6 in honor of the men he came from. After joining the Gotei he was soon inducted into Squad 6 as lieutenant (much to his surprise) under Mal. Shortly after, he confronted Mal with a secret he had been hiding about his shikai. When used it released a manifestation of the hate and anger of the 14 dead Shinigami that he had been born from. When the demon, which they named Oni, was in control he boosted Chi's power considerably. Putting him at a high captain level. This problem could only be solved by Chi actually going into his inner psyche and talking the Shinigami into calling off Oni, while in shikai. Mal obliged to help, and a battle ensued between Mal and Oni. In which Oni killed many of the Squad 6 dome constructs along with giving Mal a run for his money. Meanwhile Chi spoke to the 14 inside him and threatened with suicide if they didn't give in to his demands. Just as Mal had fired off his bankai at Oni in an attempt to kill him, Chi regained control of his body and mind to be hit full force by his attack. Chi nearly died from his massive wound but survived due to the combined efforts of Mal, Gaikun, and Chihana. After many more escapades through Soul Society Chi eventually found himself at the helm of Squad 6 as acting captain. All due to Mal's resignation from the spot following Shinya's betrayal. After his promotion he experienced many more things (his meeting with the Primera, seeing Chihana for the first time, Mal's "death") and now serves under Marju Raiki as lieutenant. Powers and Abilities •Shunpo •Jax the Gecko •Immunity to drugs and alcohol • His visor: Made of adamantium, only responds to his DNA and retina scan, AI will report any misuse by someone other than him, night/thermal/reiatsu vision, x-ray vision, scan and give the full composition, name, and any other relevant data of any substance, communicator, long range listening device (senses vibrations in the air and converts them to sound), camera abilities, a projector, tracker (uses reiatsu as source), AI helper. • Three pairs of indestructable reiatsu dampening handcuffs. Zanpakutō Inner World His inner world is the street in which he was born from. It's completely covered in blood like the day he was born. Chihana (Blood flower) Chihana is a blonde girl standing at about 5'9" (an inch shorter than Chi) with an unknown weight (would YOU want to ask?). She was described by Chi as, "a really cute girl with deep cerulean blue eyes. Not to mention she has at least D cups". She can usually be seen wearing a form fitting, red, backless dress. Ever since Chi discovered her sleeping in his bed she has been out of her sealed form often. She's usually very rambunctious and flirty (she has a thing for Mal and hates Tsukine with a passion). Chi thinks of her behavior as annoying but in reality, they're each others closest friends. Since Chi isn't strong enough to earn bankai yet she refuses to let him try (which he finds unfair). Release command: Bloom Dance of the Blood Flower After performing his ritual to go into shikai his sword is absorbed and large slit opens along his back. 8 tentacles of blood rise up out of the slit and form razor sharp points on each end. He can maipulate each of these blades at will and can extend them in a 7 foot radius around him. The density of these tentacles is higher than water (so they cannot pass through things as easy) but still low enough for maximum flexibility and speed. They have an outer layer that is comparable to rubber in the sense that blades will bounce off the non-blade part of the tentacle, meaning they can't be cut. Sanguine Blood This ability is a healing technique that is active as soon as he enters shikai. Depending on the injury is how long it takes him to heal. For instance a small papercut would heal immediately, a large slice on his arm would heal after a few minutes, and an entire amputation of his arm could take hours. When not in battle Chi can bypass his entire shikai and partially merge with Chihana to heal instead. When using the partial version he is able to regrow a limb in up to 15 minutes (depending on where the slice was made). 'Bankai: Shiore Chihana' Chi's bankai takes the form of two swords and a duster coat, both comprised of his blood. The two blades are simply the eight from his shikai except concentrated. This form exchanges the number of blades for giving the two an extreme boost in range and maneuverability by compounding the range of the original blades. The duster coat is sleeveless and hangs down just above his calves. It opens slightly in the front, showing a part of his chest and covers the entirety of his back. The bankai itself is the manipulation of this coat. When his bankai is activated, Chi goes through a series of physical changes that resemble a pseudo-aging process. He gains about 6 inches in height along with with a more toned body and a deeper voice. His overall appearance is about 21 or 22. This appearance change is only a result of the bankai and doesn't effect the performance of it. Description: This ability takes the form of a sleeveless duster that is formed of his blood. When at rest, the coat is incredibly flexible and light. This coat can be manipulated in numerous ways. Tendrils: These work similarly to his original shikai. Except these can grow from any spot on the armor. Armor: Hardens the coat like steel. When active, the coat can't be manipulated but can still maintain mobility. Adhesive: The armor become very sticky and, when struck, will grow around whatever it was struck with and harden around it. This hardening is only as strong as rock however. This ability can be used in conjunction with the tendrils to allow for counter attacking. However, due to the armor's penetrability while the armor is in this state, Chi will be forced to go unprotected if this move is used. Statistics Trivia • Chi is left handed • Chi's theme song is Shake Me Down by Cage the Elephant: http://youtu.be/v27TRan1SBI • Chi's official T-shirt: http://i.imgur.com/UGuLvDb.jpg • Chihana's theme song is Paralyzer by Finger Eleven: http://youtu.be/1HNJpaivOnA • Chi is the only known wielder of the Dongkai • He is known as the Penguin King to some • He created the nickname "Shitya" for everyone's favorite traitor • Him and Laxus have an interesting love/hate relationship • He plays guitar • Makes constant jokes about kicking Masato in the balls after their first spar • Has a punchcard for the ten espada. So far he has met 1, 3, and 7 • He is addicted to Coke (the drink) • His creator cannot think of anything else to put here. Quotes "I know for a fact that there have been hundreds, thousands of men even, that have died trying to uphold this idea. They knew that there isn't much glory to an idea like that. It was a practical idea. One that the very basis of society is based off of. So why would a bunch of guys who could have gone with a more glorious ideal, such as victory or valor, choose to take one that would lead to nothing but disappointment, pain, and eventually, death? It's simple. They knew that there was no greater glory than dying to protect the very world they live in. They chose to do this rather than work on gaining glory for theirselves and instead worked towards bettering the world. They knew it was unachievable. They knew they would be forgotten eventually, unlike those who had won many battles. They knew this but they still insisted on following this ideal until the end. They knew that, in death, they would have greater meaning than someone who's kill count blew theirs out of the water. If they could save just one person, make the world just a little bit better of a place, then they would have all the meaning they would need. To become a man of this virtue is what I strive for. I wish to one day make my world a better place. So to answer your question, Fuck yes."- Chi to Mal when he was asked if he would be able to adhere to Squad 6's philosophy Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei